


Quietude

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The pulse of The City That Never Sleeps is hushed.





	Quietude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Dear sidewinder, I sincerely hope you like this =)

The screams still echo in John's ears, but the pulse of The City That Never Sleeps is hushed. At this hour, Central Park lies quiet and solitary.

John's gaze wanders to the black-and-white mosaic circle and the word "imagine" in its center, and a story wants past his lips; he looks to his right, and upon seeing Fin's grim expression, he decides against breaking the silence.

John lays his hand on Fin's shoulder; Fin rests his own on top of it. 

They sit together until the sun comes up and the screaming ghosts are only whispers in the morning wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
